Dreams of Pure Obsidian: A High School Fic
by CreedNation BP
Summary: Nico is new to Olympia High School. There he meets a Hispanic elf with curly hair that suddenly takes interest in him. He shows him the true meaning of love but will Nico accept it or will he push the boy away? Valdangelo/Leico
1. First Meeting

**A/N: Hey This is my first chapter fic so please if you want to see anything happen in this story message me I'm open to suggestions. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

_Slice!_Maybe he was right. Maybe I am worthless, I mean it's not like anybody cares. _Cut!_ It's not like I have anybody left. Everybody leaves me one way or another. _Slice!_ Mamma left._ Cut!_ Bianca left. Everybody leaves. It's not like I care. Caring shows emotion. I shouldn't feel anything but an empty void. I don't deserve the right to feel pain over their loss. _Slice!_ I don't deserve to acknowledge the blows he delivers, only sit there, receive and continue on. I see the bruises that litter my upper body, the purple and blue markings that outline the xylophone that its my very pronounced rib cage and all I think is that I deserve this, I deserve the slow starvation, I deserve the hatred of my father, I deserve the emptiness that fill the space that is my heart, I deserve the loneliness. I deserve all of this because I am worthless just like he says. I caused my mother and my sister's deaths. I deserve nothing more than what I am getting. If anything I don't even deserve to breathe, but's that too easy for someone like me, I should feel the embers of fire that consume me when he throws blow after to blow. I deserve the severe sting cause by the cut from a broken glass he used to hit me. But even then I still don't deserve to feel because feeling means that I am living. I should be dead so I should feel dead. Any sort of emotion means that I am living but I am dead inside, I am dead but I feel.

I stare down at the horizontal lines that cascades from my inner wrists to the top of my forearms. I look but try not to think. Thinking means living. Not thinking is impossible because feeling makes you think and all I feel is the sting of the cuts. I see the brilliant, bright , blood that flows down my sickly pale forearms, the blood somewhat making intricate patterns when it follows the laws of gravity and falls down to my finger tips. My arms are now numb. I wash off my arms and wrap them in bandages. I look at myself in the mirror. I take in the pale, gaunt and haggard face of mine, dark, raccoon-like circles surrounded my tar black eyes. I take in the oily, black, shaggy hair that frame my face and hangs low down to my shoulders and covers my eyes. It's unruly and unkempt. I take one last look at myself, clean the razor blade, put it away and go to my bedroom. I look at the clock. It's three am. Four hours before I have to leave for school. At least I'll get a few hours of sleep, but it wouldn't matter, I'm not allowed to feel.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz! <em>The alarm went off. It was seven am. Morning sun beamed through the slightly ajar window. I didn't hear the shuffling of feet downstairs, only the loud snoring of my father, Hades. He must have come in late and dosed off on the couch like he usually does. This knowledge only gave me sliver of hope that I would skip the early morning beatings that I usually receive. I slinked into the shower and bathed quickly. I got my clothes on and left the house and headed to school.

The school was an hour away from my house. I did't take the bus because I 'm not allowed to interact with others. Even if I was nobody would want to be around me because im revolting. Nobody wants me around because I'm not worth anyone's time or efffort. Sometimes I feel lonely, but I try to let myself not feel the pain of loneliness. It takes way too long for me to get to school and when I do I'm a half an hour a late. The hallways were empty and silent. I slowly made way to my first class, shuffling my feet a few times and wincing as my bones pop. I reach my hand to turn the doorknob and lightly push the door open.

There were millions of eyes staring at me and the room went silent as I came in. The teacher turned to me, a look of dissatisfaction prominent on his face.

" Thanks for gracing us with your presence Mr..." He looked at his roll, clearly forgetting my name. " Di Angelo," he quickly recovered, "Please take a seat." I nodded in his direction and quickly made my way to the back of the class. The teacher continued on with his lesson.

The class went on drearily but before the bell rang the teacher made an announcement. " So class , I have decided to have you do a partnered project on Greek gods. Your assignment is to pick two of your favourite gods or godesses and write an essay about them.." The class groaned. ".With that being said I'm going to pass out the names of your partners to you." The teacher gave a slip to every other person. I was the last person in my row so I got a slip. '_Leo Valdez' _

When I looked up from my paper I saw that everyone else was paired except a scrawny boy with curly hair on the other side of the room. I got up and made my way over to his desk.

" You must be Leo Valdez" I said. He looked startled at the sound of my voice. " Yeah, that's me." he responded sheepishly. " I guess we are partners then." I was about to respond when the teacher called for the class's attention. He spoke. " Now that that everyone has found their partners I will give out the assignment sheets which have your instructions. Write your and your partners name on the assignment sheets. You have two weeks to complete the assignment." When the teacher finished he passed out the assignment sheets. I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder, I flinched slightly. When I turned around I saw Leo grinning at me, he didn't seem to notice the flinch.

" So how do you want to do this? Should I give you my number or email or should we just meet up in school?" he asked.

" I don't have a phone or a computer so we could just meet up in school." I replied in a hushed tone. He nodded. The bell rang for dismissal, I grabbed my things and headed out of the door to the rest of my classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the Late update. Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter. Starting the second soon. Love Ya. Ciao!**

**_XZNM_BP**


	2. The cafeteria

**Nico Pov**

The day went by in a haze, the teachers rambling on about some nonsense and sounding like adults on the Charlie Brown show. It was now lunch and the packs of wild animals that society passes off as teenagers were congregated in there individual predatory groups. I kept close to the walls, trying to mend with the shadows and avoid the hungry gazes of the adolescents that fill the room. You could hear laughter and the indistinct murmurs of mindless chatter echoed off of the walls of the cafeteria, making the noise level louder than it actually was. I wasn't actually planning on eating lunch because there was no food at home for me to pack anything and I had no money, not that I was complaining. I'm lucky enough that my father actually allows me to go to school on a daily basis and lets me live. I don't deserve more than that.

I was walking somewhat aimlessly along the walls of the cafeteria when I heard being called. I decided that it was my imagination, but started walking a slight bit faster.

" Nico! Nico wait up!" I heard the voice say. I decided to stop and turn towards the direction of the voice. I saw a curly haired boy running up to me. He had on a white cotton shirt which was folded up to his elbows. He had on dark blue jeans that were held up by a pair of red suspenders and a tool belt. The was wearing a pair of brown combat boots and a dirty yellow messenger bag hung over his broad shoulders with a camouflage jacket slung over the top of it. Leo finally came to a stop with his hands on his knees and heaving dramatically. He wiped imaginary sweat off of his brows and stood to face me with a wide grin on his face.

" Hey there Nico. You got a stride there, gonna make me pass out from running," Leo dramatized, grin spread so wide it could have competed with that of chesire cat's. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, scowled and glared at him. Most people run away and get scared when I use my so called ' death glare' but he seemed unfazed by it

" So do you wanna work on the project now?"

I just nodded in affirmation and walked with him to the library.


	3. Library

**Nico Pov**

We made our way to the library in absolute silence, our feet shuffling slightly. Valdez looked like he wanted to start some sort of conversation but he hesitated and changed his mind. I couldn't help but feel a slight bit disappointed that he didn't try to communicate with me while walking to the library. When we got there nobody occupied the area accept the frail librarian who resided in the corner of her desk. She paid us no attention. We made our way to the table at the very back of the room where the shadows seem to accumulate. We found different Greek Mythology textbooks and one of the school's laptops. We started our research by ourselves first and then decided to discuss with each other.

"So Nico what god or goddess that you decide on?" inquired Leo

" Um, Hades."I whispered timidly.

" Okay, I decided on Hephaestus because he is the god of metalwork and fire and I love both." he said excitedly.

I nodded. We decided to use a power point presentation to do the assignment. By the time that the bell rang we had already finished our project and saved it on Leo's flash drive.

"Thanks for working with me." he grinned sheepishly at me. I tried to smile back but it came out as a scowl, he grinned wider at that.

"So I was wondering if want to be friends?" I was surprised that he wanted to be friends with me. i mean come on who wanted to be friends with someone like me. Maybe he didn't know better, maybe he just was taking pity on me. I don't need pity. Nobody would ever truly like me enough to be my friend. I just scowled at him and stormed out of the room leaving him staring after me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyy lovies. Sorry I took so long to update. My updates maybe be short and long apart because of school and writers block. **


	4. Comforting Words

**Leo POv**

Sometimes I wonder whether or not I would be good enough for anyone to be around. Sure I had my group of friends that I always hang out with but most of the times it just seems that I annoy the the hell out of them. The only time they really talk to me is if they want there computer fixed or their car or something. I know I love to work with mechanics but sometimes it just gets to me. This is what I was thinking of when I sat in my room with my best friends Jason and Piper. We were all doing our homework assignments but at that point I couldn't get the reaction that Nico gave me out of my head. Ever since he got to Olympia High I had my eyes on him. He seemed so dark and mysterious and puzzling. Something I always liked was figuring out things work and fixing them when they broke and one thing for sure about Nico was that he was broken. I saw the hopelessness and insufferable amount of pain in his eyes. I saw in the way he walked that he just wished he could melt into the shadows. He wore all black clothes, the dark contrast to his pale complexion with a hint of an olive tone in it. His hair was just as jet black as his eyes.

But underneath all that dark mysteriousness I saw a teenage boy that suffered more pain than necessary. The only reason I knew this is because I've felt the same way as him for years. I shuddered at the memory of the dark lonely streets and the thin slices that criss-crossed along my arm. I rubbed at my inner forearm, trying to rub away the memories of why they were there.

Jason must have picked up at my unusual silence because I felt him tap me on my shoulder. My eyes snapped up at his face and electric blue eyes stared down at me.

"Leo, your quiet an your rubbing at your scars. What's going on up in that head of yours," said the tall blonde.

"I just can't stop thinking about Nico and his reaction towards me earlier." My friends were well aware of my tiny, not-so-tiny crush on Nico and they didn't judge. Piper perked up as soon as she heard the topic of discussion. Sometimes I think she is the daughter of Aphrodite by the way she acts when the topic of someones love life comes into play. Her and her two sisters Drew and Silena does this sometimes.

"What's this about this about Nico?" The cherokee girl inquired, a certain hint of mirth was displayed in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, my cheeks slightly flushed. "It's just that when I asked him if he wanted to be friends with me he just scowled and practically ran away. I know I can be annoying at times but I swear I didn't even crack my usual jokes or tease him. Am I just that repulsive to people?" Some of my old insecurities were starting show up again. Piper looked at me with sad eyes and moved to sit next to me, slinging her left arm around my shoulder and drawing me close.

"Oh, Leo, don't you ever think of yourself that way," she said. "Yeah repair boy. Your just as great as anyone else," Jason chimed in. "You are the self Bad Boy Supreme, Super Sized McShizzle, okay. Remember that."

"I know that guys. Thanks for the reminder." I said.

"And Leo," I looked at Piper, "As for the Nico thing, I think that maybe you should take it slow. He seems as the kind of guy who isn't used to people giving him positive attention so maybe he thinks of it as some kind of pity gesture. Just slowly get to know him and maybe he will respond to you with some positive energy." She smiled at my and patted me oh the back twice before getting up and going back t her homework.

Once again the beauty queen actually gave some pretty good advice. If Nico was like she said maybe we might get along much better than I thought. With that in my mind I went back do doing my homework assignment which I could finally focus on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyyyyy Mrzies. So I have finally found the inspiration to write this chapter. I hope yall love it. I might just play around with Leo's and Nico's point of view and the other characters in the series might appear soon. If yall have any ideas of what you want to see happen in this story don't hesitate to PM me. HaVe A lOvElY DaY. XZNM_BP**


	5. NightmareWords with Leo

**Nico Pov**

I decided to take my sweet time going back to the deep dark pit of the despair that is my house. By the time I rounded the corner to my block It was half four in the afternoon, two hours after school ended,I'm late. I don't seem to care. I blankley stare ahead and let all thoughts leave my mind, only listening to the sound of the electricity buzzing in the air. Before I know it I'm at my house. The homey looking exterior fools the rest of the inhabitants of the neighborhood. All white two story building with a tall white picket fence. I gingerly open the door only to be tackled down as soon as my left for crosses the threshold. The tongue lashing begins. I can't hear anything he says or feel the pain of the whip that is being brought down across my raw back. I'm numb to everything.

Something cracks and immediately all the air is knocked out of my lungs. I'm hacking up blood and I'm struggling for breath. I try to move but that only makes something else break. I see black dots and swirling in my vision. I feel the hot tears flowing in pools down my face. I feel blood flowing down my abdomen. I think that's it's over and I'm finally dying and before I completely pass out I hear sirens. The darkness consumes me.

* * *

><p>I woke up with tremors running through my body, a cold sweat sending shivers throughout my spine, breathing frantically. I looked at my clock, it flashed 1:00. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my wildly beating heart. I got up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the cold water and splashed my feverish feeling face, the coolness calming my rattled nerves. I looked into the mirror. There were deep, bruise looking bags underneath my eyes, my cheeks were sunken and hollow. My lips were dry and cracked to the point of bleeding and my eyes were red and teary. My hair was wet with sweat and it framed my haggard looking face. All in all I looked atrocious.<p>

This wasn't the first time I had this dream. In fact I have been having them for the past two weeks since I left Leo staring after me in the library. Ever since that day I had an eerie feeling that something was off. I still got the daily beatings from my father, and he never got any kinder but it never made me feel like running. I always used to accept my fate and go on as normal but every since Leo offered to be my friend I felt as though I had a place to go where I could be safe. I've never had such a surge of blind hope ever since mammina and sorellina... I stopped myself right there, refusing to even let my thoughts wander into that treacherous territory of the past.

I let myself sink to the floor, my back pressing against the cabinet below the sink, my head in my hands, I rock back and forth slowly. This was my daily routine and it work as much as water washing away oil. But this left me more rattled than usual, leaving me to do the one thing that i haven't done since the funeral. I sobbed myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up it was five am, time to start to get ready for school. My bones popped as I rose from my fetal position against the bathroom cabinet. I stripped my clothes and stepped into the cold shower. I let the cool water loosen my muscles, and run through my scalp. I take a quick shower and then step out. I hastily make my way to my room. BY the times I was finished gathering my stuff it was six. I quietly made my way down the stairs, hoping not to wake my father up. I was lucky, he was passed out on the couch bottles of beer and whisky surrounding him. I opened the door and left.<p>

* * *

><p>To say that the school day sucked is an understatement. So first off it was raining and everytime a car passed I got soaked to the bone, I was freezing, and to top it all off I arrived late and got a late slip and my house will be called. I had no change of clothes so I had to stay in soaking wet clothes all day in hour long classes. My first class today was Math with Mrs Dodds, or Alecto the fury as I like to call her. She had wrinkly skin and sharp claw like nails. She always wore a black leather jacket that looked like it was made out of bat wings.<p>

"Mr. DiAngelo Your Late!" the obnoxious lady screeched like a harpy, "DETENTION!" I cast my eyes downwards and scurried towards my seat in the back row, trying to ignore the billions of eyes staring up at me. I felt like hitting my head repeatedly against the desk. I always tried to get to class on time to avoid this fate, but alas sometimes I fail miserably a this task and give my father one more reason to pummel me. It wasn't always like this though. There was a time where I used to smile and laugh and play. I was a small innocent child back then without a care in the world. But as soon as that car came around, with its fancy rims and lightning bolt silver coating, everything went to shit.

I felt the tears silently roll down my cheeks. I don't know why I decided that now was the right time to deal with what happened what seems like years ago, but lately I feel like I can never keep my emotions in check. I feel like the beatings are becoming a little to much to bare and someday very soon I'm going to snap and the end results won't be pretty.

I felt a hand tapping my shoulder lightly, My head snapped up to face tender, warm, brown eyes. I knew from the moment I saw them who the owner of the hand was.

"What's wrong Nico?" Leo said, he tenderly stroked away the tears that fell on my cheeks.

"Nothing," I said brushing him off and looking the other direction, "Just leave me alone okay.I don't need your pity.

"That's not what I'm trying to give you. Just the friendship I think you might need."

"Look I-" "No, stop," he cut me off. "You clearly have things that you need to deal with, and I know that you don't want to talk about it with someone you just met. Believe me I know, but all I'm offering you is a chance to at least let someone care." He said with a smile. "Let me be there for you, Please?" Leo covered my hand with his and grabbed my face to make me face him.

"What makes you think that you know shit about what I'm going through." I whispered.

"Because I see that look in your eyes. That look of raw anguish,that only loss and suffering can portray. I've seen that look in the mirror. I know how it feels and I've gone through it alone." He cast me a look of understanding, his grip on my hand tightened every so slightly. " I don't want to see that happen to you, not if I can do something about it." Leo pleaded with my with his eyes, "Please, let me be there to lessen that pain."

I was out of words. I couldn't even begin to comprehend how such a carefree looking guy could understand what I was going through, but somehow I knew he was telling the truth and knew I could trust him with my life just by that look in his eyes. It took me a while to respond but after a minute of complete silence I looked at him a nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such the late update. This is not the end of the chapter, just piece of it. The rest will be uploaded soon. Thanks for the views and support guys. Reviews make me update faster if you know what I mean. Please I need the critiques. Have a lovely day lovies.**


	6. Sorry not a chapter

**Heu long time no update. Sorry that haven't updated lately it's just that I haven't had much time or inspiration. Please if you follow this story or just like where it's going can you me a favor and**

**Review**

**Give suggestions, they help a lot in speeding up the writing process**

**Enjoy.**

**Thats it for now. Thanks for reading **


End file.
